14 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - Imieniny Antoniego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 30 Wietnamskie smaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /27/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 12/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 12/22, Seeds) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 51 Turystyka wiejska tradycyjnie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Jeździectwo - Grand Prix Wolnej Polski - Poznań 2015; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Toy Story 3 (Toy Story 3) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Lee Unkrich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Miłość nad fiordem. Na fali przypływu. cz. 2 (Liebe am Fjord. Sog der Geseiten. (Love on the Fjord: In the Wake of the Tides)) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 1/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 1/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Daryl Duke; wyk.:Richard Chamberlain, Rachel Ward, Jean Simmons, Bryan Brown, Ken Howard, Piper Laurie, Richard Kiley, Christopher Plummer; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /6/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Studio Festiwalowe 52 KFPP Opole 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:23 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:10 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Do białego rana - odc. 1 (Up All Night, ep. 1, Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:James Griffiths; wyk.:Christina Applegate, Will Arnett, Maya Rudolph, Jennifer Hall, Luka Jones; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Do białego rana - odc. 2 (Up All Night, ep. 2, Cool Neighbors); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Dekalog - Cztery; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Artur Barciś, Jan Tesarz, Aleksander Bardini; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Miłość nad fiordem. Na fali przypływu. cz.2 (Liebe am Fjord. Sog der Geseiten. (Love on the Fjord: In the Wake of the Tides)) 44'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Jörg Grünler; wyk.:Markus Knüfken, Esther Schweins, Stephanie Japp; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /27/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polana pośród brzeziny (Petite prairie aux bouleaux, La) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Polska (2003); reż.:Marceline Loridan-Ivens; wyk.:August Diehl, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anouk Aimee; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 148; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1151 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1304 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1305 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1306 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1307 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pustynne morza (Desert Seas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Marc Wheeler, Simon Nash, Dominic Weston; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Węgry (180) "Budapeszt - dwa brzegi"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena - paryski plan (Olsen banden over alle bjerge); komedia kraj prod.Dania (1981); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walther; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2213; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 131/156 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 Dorośli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 603 - Proces - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 12 "Pole rażenia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - (16) felieton Rafał Sonik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Hity kabaretu - (8) Suszymy i inne hity Kabaretu Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Lista Przebojów 20 lecia Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 10/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Ultimatum Bourne'a (Bourne Ultimatum, The) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Julia Stiles, Paddy Considine; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Senność - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Magda Piekorz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Michał Żebrowski, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Joanna Orleańska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Dorota Pomykała, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Mordercza sieć (Wandering Eye) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Francois Dompierre; wyk.:Amanda Righetti, Krista Bridges, Andrew Shaver; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:50 Śladami Podlasian - Los Angeles i Nowy York; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 87 Janusz Chabior; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (103); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Poznawanie teatru natury; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /108/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 26; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Imieniny Antoniego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Sława i chwała - odc. 1 Verborgenheit - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polonia w Komie - (755) Barcelona - Justyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Górale w Chicago; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy, św. Marii Magdaleny i św. Stanisława Biskupa w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Absolutnie - koncert piosenek Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieprzno i szafranno - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 22; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Bezpieczniej cieszmy się lasem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /108/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Studio Festiwalowe 52 KFPP Opole 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:10 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /108/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Studio Festiwalowe 52 KFPP Opole 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12